Chante moi une dernière chanson
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: OS - EXO-K / BaekHyun x OC : S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas, je veux te voir sourire jusqu'à ce que mon temps soit écoulé.


J'allais mourir, mais je n'ai pas peur. Je n'avais peur que d'une chose... De ne pas pouvoir voir Byun BaekHyun, mon petit ami, avant de partir. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, mais je savais que ce jour arriverait et je m'y étais un peu préparé. Je souffre d'une tumeur au cerveau et elle me tuait lentement. J'étais couché dans mon lit d'hôpital à regarder le plafond. Aujourd'hui c'était mon dernier jour, le médecin me l'avait dit. Je n'ai même pas l'énergie nécessaire pour garder les yeux grands ouverts. La porte s'ouvrit et BaekHyun entra. Un petit sourire vint orner mon visage, il prit place sur le tabouret à côté de mon lit.

« Comment vas-tu ? » me demanda-t-il en me prenant la main. « Bien. » articulai-je en souriant légèrement. Il soupira et posa son front à côté de ma main. Mes sourcils se froncèrent, j'ai tapoté sa tête. Il se redressa, des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose il parla.

« J'ai entendu... J'ai entendu ce que le docteur a dit à ton sujet. Qu'aujourd'hui... C'était ton dernier jour. » murmura-t-il. Je fixais le plafond, un faible rire s'échappa.

« Rien n'est fait pour durer éternellement Baek. » je sentais son regard sur moi, mais je continuai à regarder le plafond.

« C'est vrai... Mais ce jour ne devait pas arriver si tôt, ils avaient dit que tu avait encore une année à vivre. » il me serra la main.

« Alors, je suppose qu'ils se sont trompés. Parfois les choses ne vont comme on voudrait que ce soit Baek. » BaekHyun ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais il se rendit compte que cela ne servait à rien. J'ai tourné la tête vers lui, il regardait par la fenêtre. J'ai continué à le regarder, sachant que cela pourrait être la dernière fois. De ses yeux à sa bouche, je tentais de sauvegarder le plus de détails possible. BaekHyun se retourna, il remarqua directement ce que je faisais et sourit tristement en prenant mes mains dans les siennes à nouveau.

« Oppa, je veux sortir. » ai-je dit en regardant par la fenêtre. « Là-bas. »

« Es-tu sûr ? Auras-tu assez d'énergie ? » me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai hoché la tête en essayant de m'asseoir et de sortir de mon lit. BaekHyun me repoussa et prit un fauteuil roulant avant de me porter et de me placer sur le fauteuil.

« J'espère que les infirmières ne m'en voudront pas. » déclara BaekHyun en soupirant. Il m'emmena hors de la chambre.

« Whoosh, **je reviens ! »** j'ai continué à faire des bruits comme un enfant. J'ai regardé derrière moi et BaekHyun me regardait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en retour, il secoua la tête avant de soupirer devant mon comportement. Les personnes que l'on rencontrait nous regardaient de façon étrange, certains souriaient. Nous étions à la porte en un rien de temps, je pris une profonde inspiration tout en inclinant mon visage vers le ciel, laissant le soleil me frapper au visage. J'ai regardé BaekHyun et j'ai dirigé mon doigt vers l'arbre de Sakura.

« Dépêche-toi Oppa ! Cours jusqu'à l'arbre ! » BaekHyun rit doucement devant moi en se dirigeant vers l'arbre. Il me souleva, il s'assit sur le sol gardant mon corps près de lui, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Nous sommes restés assis en silence, je commençai à avoir mal à la tête, je toussais, ma gorge me brûlait. BaekHyun me caressa doucement le dos.

« Ça va ? Aish, nous devrions retourner dans la chambre. » déclara BaekHyun. Il se leva, il s'apprêtait à me lever à nouveau mais j'ai attrapé son poignet.

« Non, je vais bien ! Je veux rester ici. » ai-je dit en souriant, en espérant qu'il me croyait. Il soupira et se rassit. J'ai souri et je me suis penché en arrière contre son torse. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille tout en reposant sa tête sur mon épaule. Ma respiration diminuée et je me sentais faible, j'ai levé les yeux et j'ai regardé le soleil qui se coucher déjà. Je laissai échapper un soupir, il était temps. Je sentais BaekHyun me serrait plus fort, il savait également qu'il était temps, je sentis ma chemise se mouiller, je me retournais et je vis BaekHyun en pleure. Ma vision commença également à devenir floue avec les larmes, j'ai secoué la tête, les larmes ne devaient pas tomber.

« Oppa, peux-tu me chanter une chanson, s'il te plaît ? » ma voix se brisa quelques fois, j'étais sur le point de pleurer.

BaekHyun me regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

« Je-je vais chanter pour toi, mais... Tu ne peux pas t'endormir, d'accord ? » me demanda-t-il, j'ai hoché la tête tout en reposant mon visage contre son torse.

« **더는 망설이지 마 제발**  
_Baby n'hésite plus_

**내 심장을 거두어가**  
_Prends juste mon coeur s'il te plaît_

**그래 날카로울수록 좋아**  
_Notre amour brille dans la nuit_

**달빛조차도 눈을 감은 밤**  
_Même la lune doit fermer ses yeux_

**나 아닌 다른 남자였다면**  
_Je dis que si ce n'est pas moi mais une autre personne_

**희극 안의 한 구절이었더라면**  
_Je dis que si c'est une ligne d'un drama_

**너의 그 사람과 바꾼 상처 모두 태워버려**  
_Laisse-nous commencer ici, brûle les cicatrices qu'il a laissé_ »

Sa voix craquait pendant qu'il continuait de pleurer, je sentais ses larmes tomber. Je sentais mes yeux qui voulait se fermer mais j'ai essayé de les garder ouverts, je voulais entendre la chanson, je voulais entendre sa voix avant de quitter ce monde.

« **Baby don't cry, tonight**  
_Bébé ne pleure pas, ce soir_

**어둠이 걷히고 나면**  
_Quand l'obscurité apparaît encore_

**Baby don't cry, tonight**  
_Bébé ne pleure pas, ce soir_

**없었던 일이 될 거야**  
_Comme si de rien n'était_

**물거품이 되는 것은 니가 아니야**  
_Tu ne finiras pas en mousse_

**끝내 몰라 야 해 던**  
_Pourquoi ne sais-tu pas cela ma copine_

**So baby don't cry, cry**  
_Donc bébé ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas_

**내 사랑이 널 지킬테니**  
_Je veillerai sur toi avec mon amour_ » (**EXO-K** - _Baby Don't Cry_)

Tout en terminant de chanter, je murmurai mes derniers mots.

« _**Saranghae**_, Byun BaekHyun. » il tourna son visage vers moi.

« KaYoung-ah. » il me secoua, je ne pouvais plus répondre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il attrapa mes épaules et me secoua encore plus. Ma tête roula en arrière et mes bras retombèrent mollement à mes côtés. BaekHyun recommença à pleurer, il écrasa mon corps contre lui. Il cria de frustration tandis qu'il me serrait.

« **_KaYoung, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi._**** »**


End file.
